


Eating in Egypt

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [3]
Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Vampires, no mummies, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki is interrupted while 'having dinner' with a 'friend' in Egypt. (Spoilers through 'Blood Pact')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating in Egypt

“Wicked!”

Vicki froze, withdrawing her fangs from her gasping, shuddering meal and glancing around, confusion overcoming the bloodhaze feeding generally brought over her thoughts.

“Are you a vampire?”

A kid stood at the mouth of the alley, staring at her with giant blue eyes and an expression that could only be described as ‘rapt’ on his face. He didn’t look in the least surprised or scared to have run across a member of the bloodsucking undead chewing on a man’s neck in an Egyptian alley at three hours past midnight.

Vicki wasn’t sure what was more disturbing; that a child had snuck up on her or that the child wasn’t scared. Then he caught sight of her (completely willing) victim.

“Uncle John! Did you hurt him? My dad is SO going to kick your-!”

“Alex?”

_Oh, of course. Here comes the cavalry._ She was still standing in the middle of the alley, trying to decide what to do.

“Dad! The vampire ate Uncle John!”

“There’s no such thing as vampires, Alex.”

_And there’s my out._ Without making any noise, the young bloodsucker slunk back into the shadows and scaled the side of a nearby building, coming to rest hidden in the shadow of a larger building.

“But-!”

“NO, Alex.”

“Yeah right they don’t exist.” He was grumbling now, sulking like…well, like a child. “Just like cursed mummies don’t exist. And the magi. And-.”

“Alex, I’m not going to warn you again…”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Her fangs dropped in a silent laugh as Vicki pulled away from the rooftop, her secret still secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure WHAT I was thinking when I wrote this, but eight years later I still find it kind of amusing so I figured I'd post it. Better than letting it rot on my hard drive, anyway.


End file.
